koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War
Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (ブレイドストーム -百年戦争-) is a video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. It is being published by Koei and developed by Omega Force. The game is based on The Hundred Years' War which saw the forces of England face off against the forces of France. It is one of the few Koei produced titles to keep the same language track internationally. Game Info Players assume the role of a rogue commander with a group of mercenary units who can align themselves with the French or English sides, depending on the situation. Units include infantry, cavalry, archers, elephants, cannoniers and castle siege units. The commander's reputation will affect things like the quality of troops available and the difficulty of the missions. Individual troops will also strengthen as they gain combat experience. The gameplay appears fairly similar to Kessen III. It's possible that this title is actually the oft rumored Kessen IV, which was reported to be set during medieval times in Europe. Characters Kingdom of England *Edward, the Black Prince *Hal (Henry), the future King (Henry IV of England) *Sir John Chandos *Richard Beauchamp (Richard de Beauchamp, 13th Earl of Warwick) *John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury *Sir John Fastolf *Sir Henry Percy *Iamarl (original character) *Philippa (original character) *King of England (Edward III) Kingdom of France *Joan of Arc *La Hire (Étienne de Vignolles) *Gilles de Rais *Phillippe Le Bon (Philip III, Duke of Burgundy) *Marie (original character) *Arthur De Richemont (Arthur III, Duke of Brittany) *You Ji (original character) *Bertrand du Guesclin *Jean de Metz *Christine de Pizan *King of France (Philip VI of France) Mercenaries *Magnus, a friendly and well-respected mercenary *Georges, the brother of Marc, nicknamed "Sudden Death". *Marc, the brother of Georges, nicknamed "Iron Wall". *Karen, a motherly mercenary whose personality changes when in pursuit of money. *Diane, a foul-mouthed mercenary seen talking with Karen much of the time. *Naran, a smooth-talking Mongolian mercenary seen talking with Georges often. *Yoshimasa, a loyal and honest mercenary from the far east. *Shakti, a foreign mercenary. *William, a cowardly mercenary. *John Hawkwood, the legendary mercenary. *Branwyn, a young Welsh woman striving to achieve recognition of her archery skills despite her age and gender Allusions *Some of the rarer weapons in the game are exact replicas of weapons from the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters. In the former's case, the game features the Dynasty Warriors 5 version of their weapons. The mentioned characters are: :Guan Yu and Lu Bu's for the halberd class :Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Yukimura, Tadakatsu, and Xing Cai are referenced in the spear category :Cao Cao, Nobunaga, and Kenshin for long swords :Lu Xun appears for daggers :Zhou Yu in the shamshir category :Ina in long bows :Magochi's gun :Yoshihiro's "demon" hammer :Nagamasa's fourth weapon appears for the knightly lances Gallery Image:Bladestorm-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean description *Original wallpapers for Gpara Category: Games